


sometimes i call it tuesday (sometimes i call it the best day of my life)

by starryeyedhoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Art kid AU, F/F, High School AU, I've seen a lot of things in my high schools art room, also in my college's art and design building, art kids are weird man, does this count as fluff?, fluff?, i think so, just fun nerds being fun nerds!, kara is an expert hider, stealth cabinetry, theres no angst at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedhoe/pseuds/starryeyedhoe
Summary: "It had been a bad week for Lena. It was only the first week of school and God why was it already so sucky?"A good ole fashioned high school AU, mixed with the prompt "I'm in art class and i just opened a cupboard to find a tiny person (you) squished inside and you just looked at me and said 'shh, I'm hiding'"





	

**Author's Note:**

> im back! im alive! i did it! not sure how that exam went, and i still have to write a paper due thursday as well as a spanish quiz tomorrow and an event I'm working thursday and friday, but lets ignore responsibility bc THE CUDDLE
> 
> so take this fun garbagé that i wrote this morning. there are probably a lot of mistakes, i wrote it in an hour, give me a break!
> 
> chapter title-  
> tuesday-hippo campus

It had been a bad week for Lena. It was only the first week of school and _God why was it already so sucky_? She had accidentally scheduled the wrong class, some art class rather than the aerospace engineering class that was being offered for the first time. The counselor tried to reschedule her, he really did, but the interest was so high for it, he couldn’t get her in. She had left his office, the promise that he would ‘certainly keep an eye if someone drops this week’ floating out behind her. That was Monday.

 

The week was already over and no news. She was trying to convince herself it wouldn’t be that bad, a nice stress reliever at the end of a school day, but after the first few days of class, she could tell that wasn’t going to be true. It was just _so loud in there_. Like these damn art kids have never had the chance to get out energy until _god forbid_ one in the afternoon. Lena also just wasn’t talented artistically. Sure, she could sketch out inventions and concepts, but to do something abstract? _Hell to the no_. She was also finding herself cursing much more this week.

 

Her math class ended and she was packing up her stuff, gearing herself for _the class_. She sat by herself, no one talked to her because they all already knew each other from being in these classes before. There was one particularly loud trio, a shorter boy with dark brown hair, a taller boy who always had a camera, and a girl who was always obscured to her by the tall boy’s head getting in the way. She simultaneously wished they never showed up again, their raucous laughter making its way past her headphones, and wished that they would finally sit somewhere she could actually see the mystery girl.

 

Lena stepped into the classroom, and supposed someone must have heard her pleas. The trio were not sitting in their regular spots, but Lena supposed they could be just late. Time went on and only the taller boy of the group turned up. The class went on peacefully, Lena throwing together some sketch before trying to work on her homework. She got halfway through before the teacher reprimanded her, encouraging her to ‘explore outside her medium.’ Lena scoffed at that, hardly considering a damn pencil her _medium_. However, she was met with a glare at her lack of response, and rolling her eyes, she went and grabbed a random canvas and some paints and brushes. She placed the canvas down, took a plate and plopped some paint down. She stared at the white space in front of her. She blanked, nothing came to her and she felt completely overwhelmed by her lack of creativity.

 

“It’s always hard the first time,” a voice behind her shook her from her silence, and turning around, she took in a breath to chastise whoever disturbed her. Her anger died down as she was met with the taller boy from the group. Her mood changed from anger to annoyance, and she narrowed her eyes at the boy.

 

“I meant, I usually just, you know,” and lifted up his camera, “ _click click_ , I suppose, and it’s done. But my friend paints, and she always has trouble starting her projects.”

 

“Your friend,” Lena managed to say, “is she the one who usually sits with you?”

 

“Kara. Yeah. She’s real nice, you should meet her sometime. Normally she’s here but…” the boy trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I think I’ve, well, lost her?”

 

“Lost her? How do you _lose a person_?”

 

“Well, her and Winn, the other boy I sit with, they like to scare each other,” he leaned in, voice quieting. Lena felt herself lean in as well. “but Winn is out sick today. So I think she’s hiding, but he’s not going to, like, find her? And _I_ have no clue where she is. But I’m sure she’ll get the hint.”

 

“God, art kids are weird.”

 

“Yeah, haha, I guess you could say that.” The boy turned to head back to his own table, before returning. “I realized! I never introduced myself! The name’s James, James Olsen. You are…?” James extended his hand, and Lena was sure that _if she swung that way_ , that smile would melt her completely. She’s sure girls have fallen victim to it before.

 

“Lena,” she replied, not caring to mention her last name, a small upturn of her lips. “Pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Well, Lena, you can always come sit by me? Or I can come to you, since you have all _this_ ,” he motioned to the untouched supplies in front of her, “set up.”

 

“I appreciate the offer, but I work best alone.”

 

“Well I’d hate to see your bad work, as I don’t see anything on that canvas.” A twinkle in his eye sparked at his own joke, and for some reason, Lena was more glad at the teasing rather than angry.

 

“Fine,” she conceded, motioning for him to sit next to her. He went and grabbed his computer before taking the seat by her.

 

“I’ve got editing to do,” he answered her questioning glare at the technology. “Just a little bit of color correction and lighting.” Lena nodded at his response and returned her stare back to the empty space in front of her.

 

“You know,” James piped up, “You could just throw some colors on it? Like a Pollock? Or some cool sort of gradient thing? Just so you don’t get an F for participation today.” Lena nodded at the suggestion and picked up a wide brush. She gathered the paint on the bristles, took a breath, and then did long, languid strokes along the canvas. She switched between colors, sometimes cleaning the brush, sometimes not.

 

Before she knew it, the bell rang to signal the end of the day. While painting, she had felt this sort of ease, just watching the colors blend and fit to her will. She was in control, she could decide where to put what and how much and how much to mix _this one here_ or _maybe that one over there_. Her breathing had slow, and for the first time in a year, her brain had cleared of all thoughts than those of the paint.

 

“Hey, that’s not bad,” James smiled, packing up his things. “You should keep that. The first of many, I’m sure. There are racks in the back for wet canvases, you can set it back there. I’ll see you around Lena.” And with that, the boy was gone. Everyone had cleared out a few minutes ago, actually aware of the time and packing up in anticipation. The art teacher was in her adjacent office, door closed. Lena sighed, then piled up her materials and walked them to the sink. She dropped them in the stainless steel basin, then headed back to grab her painting. Picking it up, she looked at it for a little longer. It was certainly not a piece that belonged in the MoMA, nor any of the museums her mother had dragged her and- _him_ , to, but she felt a strange sense of, _pride_?

 

Shaking her head, she walked over to the racks, just where James had said they would be, then returned to washing her brushes. It was strangely therapeutic. The back and forth under the water, working the soap through the bristles, washing the colors streak down into the drain. Soon, everything was clean and set up to dry. Lena moved to put the paint back, but realized she couldn’t remember where they went. She had just kind of _grabbed_ them? There were no other paints on the counter, so she assumed they went in some sort of cabinet. Making her way down the rows, she bent down then reached up, checking both the bottom cabinets and the top.

 

Opening the middle cabinet, Lena let out a loud scream. Instead of the usual art supplies she expected to see, she was met with bright blue eyes behind frames, a lanky body squished together, huddled in the dark space.

 

“What. The. _Fuck_?!”

 

“Shh! I’m hiding!”, was the only response, and Lena was swatted back, the person in the cabinet pulling the doors closed. Lena was stunned, body not moving for a good minute.

 

“Is everything alright?” a worried voice came from the office.

 

“Uh, yeah! Everything’s cool! Just saw, uh, a spider, maybe? Nope, ha, just a fuzz! Silly me!” Lena lied, not turning around. She heard the _thunk_ of the door closing and shook her head. Lena bent back down and opened the door again, eyebrow raised at the figure inside.

 

“I _told you_ ,” the person inside chided, “I’m _hiding_. I don’t know how often you’ve hid, but generally you don’t do it in the open, with someone looking straight at you!” Lena felt her voice return, then a small smirk graced her lips.

 

“Kara, I presume?”

 

“Uh yeah, how did you-“

 

“I met James today. He told me all about,” Lena circled the air in front of her with her hand, “ _this_ , that you and your friend do. I feel like I should be the one the tell you that school is over, and your friend didn’t come to school today.” Lena could see a grumpy pout grace the features of the girl in front of her, arms coming up to cross her chest.

 

“I’ve been in here since eight in the morning!”

 

“You mean- you mean you didn’t go to _any_ classes?”

 

“No! I’m very dedicated to my craft!” Kara closed her eyes and lifted her chin. “However, I do think I have lost all feeling in my legs from this position, and I may require some assistance. If you would be so kind.” Lena rolled her eyes, but proceeded to help the girl get out. She was shaky on her feet, and unable to stand by herself.

 

“Hey, easy. Have you eaten anything.”

 

The girl- _Kara_ , she reminded herself, Kara blushed.

 

“Well, when you’re as dedicated as I am, you kind of, forget? Which is strange, because normally I eat a _lot_. Like crazy amounts. I just eat and eat and I can’t stop! I love food, it’s my favorite thing! And oh jeez, I’m rambling about my eating habits, and wow, I just can’t seem to stop-“

 

“I think I have a granola bar,” Lena interjected, then helped Kara lean against the counter. She searched her backpack before pulling out the sought after item. Kara made grabby hands, pulling the wrapper apart and stuffing her face. Lena pulled out her water bottle, in awe at the sight in front of her. Kara finished quickly, and Lena offered the last of her water. Once she chugged that, she swept the back of her hand against her mouth.

 

“Thank you so much, uh, well, I don’t know your name, and you know mine, which seems unfair. But James introduced me, I didn’t even get to introduce myself! So,” Kara stuck out her hand, smiling from ear to ear. “My name is Kara Danvers. I’m a junior, I like art, but mainly I like yearbook and journalism. This is like a fun past time for me.”

 

Lena warily took Kara’s hand and was met with a firm grip. Lena shook it lightly before responding.

 

“My name is Lena. I’m also a junior. But I mainly take math and engineering and stuff. Much more my speed.”

 

“Why are you in an art class then?”

 

“Long story,” Lena huffed, blowing a stray hair from her face.

 

“I’ve got time,” Kara smiled, returning to Lena’s side and intertwining her arm with the brunette’s. “Plus, I still need help walking,” Kara winked. “My sister is probably wondering where the hell I am, but she can just spend more time with her girlfriend, making out against the car. I’m sure she’ll thank me.”

 

Lena nodded along, listening to Kara ramble on before the blonde stopped, turning to Lena.

 

“I was serious, I’ve got time. I wanna know everything about the person who _saved me from that dark, scary cabinet_ ,” and Lena felt herself wanting to get lost in those bright blue eyes, twinkling mischievously.

 

 “Well, it all started because….”

**Author's Note:**

> tada! i just miss my children and i can't wait three weeks. also for some reason i think i missed writing?
> 
> i could perhaps be convinced to make this more than a one-shot, but then i need to plan so what happened to roman candles doesn't happen here.
> 
> also, you must have a  
> song rec-  
> the whip- locksley (not like whip and nae nae, this is good!)


End file.
